


sleep (after you kiss me) [levi x reader]

by xiijen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, kiss, no smut here lol, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiijen/pseuds/xiijen
Summary: levi works late into the night. he wants you to sleep, but you don't want to. (levi x reader)
Relationships: Levi - Relationship, LevixReader, levi x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	sleep (after you kiss me) [levi x reader]

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a long time ago, i've decided to post it. why not. enjoy!

You grazed your fingers over his pale, coarse hand. It set relaxed, you smoothed over your index finger over his rough palm, searching for indents or scars from previous battles. He had willingly let you pick up his left hand and let you observe it as he hastily went through his endless paperwork. Ones he had finished were piled neatly on the other side of his desk.

You had pulled up a chair next to his, leaning your head on the smooth wood and just studied his hands. They did everything from fight, clean to simple things as putting on clothes and wield weapons. “I think your hands define you. They’re rough and coarse on the outside, indicating you’ve done so much hard work. But, you handle things carefully and thoughtfully. They may be rough but your intentions are far from intimidating.”

Levi averted his gaze toward you playing with his fingers for only a mere second without even turning his head. He quickly went back to his paperwork. “Tch. You’re too philosophical for your own good.”

You let out a lazy chuckle due to your slightly uncomfortable position you were sitting in. But it felt right, because you were with Levi. Your captain of a boyfriend. You had all the advantages. You were the only one that would be able to capture his full attention and get him riled up, even if he may not show it. “You deserve a break,” you murmured, gazing at his breathtaking side view. Levi’s black hair floated down while he focused down at his work, you still saw his flickering gray eyes through the strands.

His expression was serious. As it usually was. “It’s two a.m. Go to sleep, [F/N].” Voice stern, he neatly places his completely written paper on the pile and grabs a new one to read.

Even when he said your name, it still sent chills down your spine. “Not until you do.”

“You need more sleep than I do. Go. Now.” Again, he didn’t bother to look at you at all. His “free time” was just paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork. Loosening his hand away from yours once he realized you just wouldn’t listen, he glanced at you, eyebrows furrowed.

“Levi...” you groaned, annoyed by his serious nature at times like this. “Finish tomorrow. You have massive bags under your eyes—“

“And you have inspection tomorrow at six in the morning. I don’t need you lazing around when the time comes.” He flicks a stray hair hanging in front of your face as it lands behind your ear. He knew you were grumpy in the morning to begin with.

“I don’t care! You need—”

Before you could even think about finishing your sentence, he rapidly picks you up and scoops you so your upper half is over his shoulder. He stands up hastily and storms off to his king sized bed, in a room to the left of his office. You squealed. “Levi! Put me down! I don’t need to sleep, dammit!” He slightly smirked at your effortless arguing. You were always quick to insult and spit threats, it made him have a keen eye for you in the first place.

Suddenly, you felt yourself plop on his soft mattress. You gazed upwards to see Levi looking down at you. The moonlight enhanced his features as he glowed. His face expressionless as ever, he began to loosen his cravat and set it on the desk next to the bed. He ran a hand through his gorgeously cut hair. “Come here,” you begged, grabbing his wrists and pulling him down with you.

He let you do so, as his hands held in place on both sides of your head. “You know I can’t do that.”

That was Levi for you. Stubborn as ever. Rolling your eyes, you glare at him, a hint of mischief in your eye. “You’re too hardworking for your own good.” Ignoring your last statement, he commands you to sleep. Before you could protest once again, Levi lands his lips softly on yours, holding a gentle kiss.

It seemed so short once he pulled away to look at you. You lean upwards to catch his soft lips again, this time making sure to sink in harder, making his tongue graze over your lips and into your mouth, exploring the inside. The sound of both of your lips filled the quiet room, making you blush at the romanticism of the scene. He pulled away to kiss on your neck, starting with the sensitive skin behind your ear, butterfly kissing all the way down to your exposed collarbone.

“L-Levi,” You moaned slightly, closing your eyes at the pleasure you longed to feel again. You dug your hands into his silky black hair, refusing to let go, urging him to go lower and continue.

The loss of contact made you whimper in sadness as he slowly removed his hands from the sides of your head and stood up straight, only to walk out the bedroom door. “Let’s finish tomorrow,” he sneered teasingly, using your own words against you.

Laughing in disbelief, you cursed at him playfully before flipping over and heading to sleep.


End file.
